


Plenty of Love

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: The Relationship AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Their bio mom is psycho, a couple of original characters technically cuz their kids are mentioned, idk why this is written like this it just is leave me alone, implied Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), wee bit of angst in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Amy thinks back on her life





	

Before home there was another life. One Amy did not enjoy remembering and thus everyone assumed she was much too young to have remembered. But she had been four when the Kirkland-Bonnefoys’ adopted her and Maddie. 

The first place had been small and there was rotting smell she would forever associate any memories of it with. The rotting smell she would not understand until much later in life. The odor of death had set upon the twins at a very young age. It was the sole reason they had been removed from their mother’s care. Keeping a corpse in the house was apparently not great child-care. 

And luckily for them, they were adopted by a wonderful set of women.

It was strange that Amelia could remember that but not the period of her life in which she went back to having one mother. Maddie had explained that their mothers had been fighting a lot. She told her how their Mommy had left for a little while, but Amy still had no recollection of it. She was okay with that. Imagining a home in which her Mom was not a part was not something she was interested in. 

It was a few years after this, at the age of eleven, that Amy began to question matters. Particularly her identity. This was no rare thing for any child, especially not one in her situation. She and Madeline stayed up many nights discussing who they were. She could not remember a time in which she had not been completely straightforward with her sister, even at her most confusing moments. 

Despite this honesty, she had no inkling that she did not, in fact have a sister, but a delightful brother. She was informed that Madeline was actually Matthew and she was very excited to hear this. She had always wanted a brother. Even better was how happy and supportive their mothers were when they discovered. 

Although she could have done with just a tiny bit less support. She really did not enjoy the talk her Mama gave her about protection, different forms of safe sex with various genders, and more. 

And then, finally, she met the beautiful Honda Sakura in freshman year. The girl had transferred there from Michigan (although several students treated her as though she was from Japan). 

Sakura was shy and at first, Amy thought she just didn’t like her. However, she was persistent which was a marvellous thing, in the end. The two had a surprising amount in common and became fast friends. 

Sakura was also a bizarrely brilliant wing-woman. Countless dates were ensured by her. Oddly enough, it was not until she received a bit of advice from her old babysitter’s girlfriend that Amy realized that she was head-over-heels for her trusty wing-woman.

Miss Fernandez-Carriedo, although apparently unable to wed her long time Italian girlfriend, had done Amelia Jones a massive favor in telling her to be honest.

Of course, that had taken a bit of time to fully realize. She was a little stubborn after all. Which meant she spent a long while being insanely blushy and awkward around her best friend before being able to admit her crush. Oh, and it was reciprocated, by the way.

Which is probably obvious since they got married. Oh well. 

Amy had proposed to her. It had been a very romantic, perfect scene. Ha. No, it actually had been a bit of a disaster.

She had ordered a bajillion cherry blossoms to be sent to Sakura’s apartment and so they would be waiting outside when they got home for dinner. She had thought it be this super romantic scene where it looked like they were standing in a field of them (yeah, she knows they grow on trees but it’s not like she could order a bajillion  _ trees _ to be delivered,  _ duh _ ) and Sakura would cry and totally not her too because heroes only cry at death but there was a teeny tiny problem. She hadn’t realized someone had to be there to  _ sign _ for all those flowers. So her jittery self was not greeted with an apartment full of Sakura’s favorite flowers. 

So with all her built up nerves, it was only natural that she instantly burst into a gross mess of wrecked mascara and sobs. Sakura was startled and concerned having no idea that there was something remotely wrong. 

So Amy choked out how it was all  _ wrong _ and she wanted everything to be  _ perfect _ for her best friend and subsequent girlfriend. Sakura smiled at her and pulled her into her arms and whispered the three-letter word that ended up making Amelia F. Jones the happiest woman alive. “Yes.”

Of course, she did not totally understand what Sakura was saying yes to until she asked, but after some explanation she realized she had proposed through her tears and they were engaged. Yay!

There was the awesome wedding that did manage to have all of those beautiful cherry blossoms and some white rose petals just for tradition and because they were Amy’s favorite. (It might be mentioned that Amy later learned that cherry blossoms symbolize the beauty and tragedy of short life and was again reduced to a puddle of gross sobbing because she wanted to live a long happy life with her gorgeous wife and was afraid that the flowers would curse them to have ten years together before dying. Sakura assured her that if they only had ten years, she knew it would be the happiest ten years of her life. That helped.)

And then of course the arguably even better honeymoon. Getting to hold her beautiful Japanese wife in her arms was something Amy would never in a million years (if she was granted as much) grow tired of.

There was also really cool things wives got to do once they were married but that isn’t suitable for your ears. 

Oh, but speaking of those really fun things, that’s how you came. Amy and her lovely wife finally, after years and years of pure and total torture, were able to adopt an adorable little baby boy. And his mamas loved him more than anything in the whole world! And his grandma Alice and  _ grand-mere _ Marianne and his Uncle Matthew and Gilbert and his two cousins, Liesel and Lance. So many people love you Ethan, so you don’t need to worry about the new baby coming, okay? Because that’s just one more person that will love you. Just the way that your mom and uncle love each other.

~

“Okay, that’s really sweet but you told him all that in  _ third person _ just to tell him not to worry about having a sibling, Amy?” Sakura demanded of me when I recounted my tale to her.

“It was fun though! And he seemed much happier about everything, so I think I did a good job.” I said, pouting a little because how could she not see how genius I am?

“You’re a dork.” Sakura sighed, kissing my face. 


End file.
